


Hiatus Fics

by Bellarke_Stories



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 4x11 AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bellarke parents, F/M, Fluff, Grounder Bellamy Blake, Grounder Clarke Griffin, Hiatus Fics, Hurt Bellamy, Post Season 4 AU, Season 4 AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-05 16:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 7,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11017152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stories/pseuds/Bellarke_Stories
Summary: A collection of small, unbeta’ed fics.One for each hiatus day!Mostly canon-verse.Probably one shots.I'm taking requests!





	1. Like Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 1: 25 May 2017 √

He didn’t remember much of the day before. At least he didn’t remember what happened after his suit’s helmet cracked while fighting the grounders that attacked them. Three hours before Praimfaya hits them too, he woke up to Clarke by his side, waiting to fill in any memory gaps.

She told him how they didn’t know how the current radiation levels would have affected him body and if it could heal itself in time. She explained how she could take the risk and how she didn’t have any other choice but to do an operation on herself and eject him with her bone marrow so his body would make it’s own nightblood to fight off the radiation. 

That was less than three hours ago and now they are out of time.

“Bellamy…” Raven says lowly from inside the rocket and Bellamy glances at her over his shoulder.

“I know, Raven.” He hears his own voice crack, eyes locked to where he expects Clarke to come from. 

“The radiation is already affecting the Avionix.” A pause, “It’s now or never.”

_Now or never._

Bellamy takes a deep breath, feeling sick for turning his back on Clarke and make his way to the others. How can he do that? Leave her behind, on a dead planet, alone and probably hurt. She keeps him centered, she keeps his alive, gives him hope and a reason to keep fighting.

The moment his feet hit the first stair, he stops. _If I’m on that list, you’re on that list._

“Bellamy, we-”

“Go.” His doesn’t look up to Raven, eyes already staring back to the empty lab. “I’m not coming.”

He knows Clarke will be angry when she sees him again, that he again followed his heart instead of his head as she asked him to. He also knows Clarke wants him to live. _But what kind of life would that be if she wasn’t there with him?_ One he definitely doesn’t want to have.

“Bellamy.” Raven whispers, making him turn to look inside. 

He gives his friend a sad smile, “Take care of each other, okay?” He asks, voice cracking again.

Everyone nods, knowing he won’t change his mind even if they try to talk him out of it. “You two too.” Raven adds.

His sighs, “Like always.” He says lowly and a tears falls down his cheek at his memories of him and Clarke saving each other, “See you in five years guys.” And with that he shuts close the rocket’s door and runs outside, hoping to find Clarke before it’s too late.


	2. We won't

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: 26 May 2017 √

She comes back slowly, weird noises echoing in her head as she opens her eyes. She faces a wall, feels a hard mattress below her while her hearing clears out. _Is this chains she hears now?_

Snapping on a sitting position she realizes a few things. First of all, her side hurts a lot, it burns in a strange way. Second, she can’t move her hands, looking down she finds them chained together in front of her. And third, she’s not alone.

“Clarke?” His voice is soft but painted with worry at the same time, “You’re awake.”

Her vision blurs when she turns around to face him but clears again immediately. “Bellamy?” His name slips her lips, trying to understand what is going one. “What happened?”

His hands are chained together on the opposite wall too, she can’t see them but it’s the only explanation on why his body is angled like that; looking at her over his shoulder while his body facing the wall.

“He locked us up.” He explains, “Jaha really thought we would let him betray the grounders like that, didn’t he?”

With that, everything comes back. Her and Bellamy stopping Echo from cheating on the conclave and then being drugged only to wake up inside the bunker. Them trying to put some sense in his head and ending up shock lashed by the guards. 

“Are you okay?” She asks, worry building inside her. They got her first and she blacked out from the pain before she could see what happened to Bellamy. She knows he wouldn’t go down without a fight. That’s why she needs to make sure he’s okay first before thinking about anything else.

“I’m fine.” he answers, turning his back on her and starts pulling on his chains again.

Clarke recognize the noise, it’s the one that woke her up. Stepping on the side, she takes a peak of what he’s doing and her hearts stops.

“WHAT THE HELL, BELLAMY!” She wells, nearing him only to be pulled back by her own chains. “Stop! You’re just hurting yourself!”

Bellamy stops and his shoulders fall down. He takes a few moment before walking closer to the wall so he can fully turns and face Clarke. Her breathing is heavy as if she was running and her eyes fall on his wrists, cut open and blooded.

“What am I supposed to do, Clarke? My sister is out there. I can’t let her-”

“We won’t.” She cuts him off, “But hurting yourself won’t help us.” Her voice is steady and calms his down too.

“Okay.” He says lowly, sliding down against the wall and stares at the floor.

Clarke gives him a smile even though he doesn’t see it. “I will call for my mom to bandage your wrists.”


	3. 'Ifs’ and ‘maybes’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 3: 27 May 2017 √

His nightmares keeps his alive for the past two weeks. The sleep he got in these fourteen days can’t be more than thirty hours in total but he doesn’t really care. It’s not like he has anything to do up here. So, he decides tonight it’s going to be another night spent by the window, staring down on the dead planet he used to call home and let the guilt take over. 

What surprises him though is that when he reaches the room, someone else is there, standing by the window as their soft cries fill the silent room. 

He can tell who it’s there. And he knows she probably needs some time alone, as much as he needs it. But his heart won’t let him walk away. He stands there by the door for a few minutes, listening to her crying alone before he knocks on the open door.

To his knocks she turns around to see how stands behind her while quickly wiping her tears with the back of her hand. “Bellamy?” She says his name softly.

“I could use some company.” He gives her a sad smile, “You?” 

Raven gives his a tiny nod, turning back at looking outside the window till Bellamy stops next to her and she faces him again, “Nightmares?” It’s not a question, more like a confirmation and her voice so low that Bellamy almost misses it.

He doesn’t answer, both already knowing the truth. His gaze drift on her though, “You too?”

She shook her head, “Just thinking too much.”

After that they stay in silence for a long time, both lost in their thoughts. It’s Bellamy the one breaking first. He wipes his tears from his face and turns to face Raven. “After she shut down A.L.I.E, I told her that I could use a break from keeping her alive.” He pauses, new tears forming under his eyes, “I meant it as a joke and now-” he stops himself, taking a deep breath, “I can’t believe I left her behind. That I don’t have to worry about her simple because she’s dead.”

Raven reaches for his arm and gives it a squeeze, “It’s not your fault, you know that, right?”

“Maybe if I had went with her, she would-”

“You would have dies with her, Bellamy. That’s what would have happened.” Raven cuts him, “And she wouldn’t want you to do that.”

“But what if-”

“Bellamy, stop. Thinking about the ‘ifs’ and ‘maybes’ won’t bring her back.” She pauses, holding Bellamy’s gaze, “They will only weigh you down till you can’t hold them up and bring you to your knees. And if it comes to that? I think no one who has been through what you have is strong enough to stand up again.”

His tears stream down his face, her words slowly making their way not only to his heart but to his head too. She can see how hard it’s for him, remembering how hard was for her when she lost Finn too.

Without thinking about it much, she steps closer and opens her arms for him, guiding him to cry on her shoulder. He falls in her embrace immediately, holding her tight as he cries freely. It’s that moment when Raven realizes how important was Clarke to Bellamy. She had never seen him like this before because he always had Clarke by his side, comforting and helping him though the hard times. 

_Losing her costed losing a part of who he is too._


	4. Kiss It Better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: 28 May 2017 √

Clarke is reading the book Bellamy recommended her, laying on their bed in a cloudy day when her son walks in the cabin, not meeting her eyes but walking towards her.

“Telemachus? Is everything okay?” Clarke asks and places the book on Bellamy’s side of the bed. Knowing her child good she can sense something happened.

The boy finally lifts his gaze up to his mother with a sad face, “Mama? Are you going to kill me?” He asks, jumping on the bed next to his mother.

Clarke gives him a smile and lifts his up, bringing him to sit on her lap, “What question is that now?”

The boy lowers his gaze again, picking a lock from her hair and start playing with it. “I heard you one day telling dad that if anyone hurts him again you’re going to kill them.” 

Clarke, surprised by what her son said, she lilts his small face to look at her, “Yes. I have said that to your dad. But what does that have to do with you?” She questions confused.

The body gives her a sad smile and turns his head over his shoulder, “Dad, come in.” He shout and the door opens again. Bellamy walks in slowly, his eyes locked on his wife and son.

Of course Clarke sees it immediately. He has a huge bruise on his right cheek, almost forcing his eyes shut. She’s on her feet in seconds, placing Telemachus on the bed and runs to Bellamy.

“What happened?!” She breaths out, supping his face and turning to the side so she can take a better look on the bruise.  Bellamy grabs her wrists gently, stopping her from turning his face because it doesn’t help with his headache.

”Hey, don’t worry. It’s okay.” He assures her, leaning down to capture her lips. 

Clarke kisses him back, carefully not to hurt him and quickly pulls back again. “Bellamy, how did you get that?” She presses, holding his gaze.

Bellamy smiles even though it hurts from one side, “We were training with Machus and Aias when Machus accidentally hit me with his stick.” He explains, gently pushing Clarke’s hands from his face down between them. 

“Did you go to my mom?” She asks next, her eyes still painted with concern. 

Bellamy nods, “Yes, Clarke. Don’t worry. She put some creme to help with the swelling too. Said I should go put some more before bed.”

Clarke gives him a sad smile, cupping on side of his neck and lifting herself up to kiss him again. 

”Mom? Are you going to kill me?” A small and terrified voice interupts them.

Clarke’s hand fall from Bellamy’s neck to his back and leans to his side as she turns to their son, “No, Machus. Of course I’m not going to kill you.”

A huge smiles spreads on the boy’s face and he jumps off the bed, running to his parents. Bellamy picks him up on his arms between him and Clarke and the boy wraps his small arms around their necks, bringing them all closer for a hug.

”Hey buddy, do you want to hear a secret?” Clarke whispers, not pulling back from the family hug. “You, Aias and I are the only ones allowed to hurt your father now and then.” 

Bellamy laughs and Telemachus pulls back. “Okay. Our secret is safe with me mom.” The boy smiles.

“Yeah but you’re allowed to do that only if you kiss me better till it doesn’t hurt anymore.” Bellamy argues with a smirk on his face.

Immediately Telemachus leans forward and leaves a sloppy kiss on Bellamy’s bruised cheek and even though it hurts, he doesn’t complain. He glances at Clarke then, “Your turn, princess.” He grins.

Clarke laughs and slaps his back, “I will kiss it better later, when the kids will be with Monty.” She promises and walks back to the bed.


	5. A Hundred Times Yes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5: 29 May 2017 √

He’s pacing back and forth, arms on his side and mind lost deep in this thoughts. He has been waiting for her for ten minutes when he hears leaves moving behind him. He only manages to turn around before a body crashes on his and two arms wrap around his neck, squeezing the life out of him.

Bellamy recognizes from her scent and wounds his arms around her too, lifting her a bit off the forest floor, pulling her harder against his chest. Together they breathe out in relief. “You’re alive.” She whispers against his shoulder, where her face is buried into.

“I’m okay.” He promises lowly and lets her feet touch the ground again but not letting her out of his arms yet.

Clarke pulls back first and starts patting his chest and arms carefully, “Are you okay? Are you hurt?” She asks, hands shaking with worry, searching for any hidden wounds.

“I’m fine, Clarke.” He repeats, grabbing her wrists and holding them between them to stop her from moving like crazy, finally meets her eyes, “I’m fine, I promise.”

The worried girl nods and let herself calm down a bit. Closing her eyes, she leans toward Bellamy and fist his shirt the same time he let go of her and puts his arms around her back. Pulling her close again.

“When Nathan told me Roan’s men attacked your village…” She stops herself, lying her cheek against Bellamy’s beating heart.

“Shhh, it’s okay.” Bellamy reassures her, lifting a hand up to stroke her hair.

Clarke pulls back just enough to look at him, “Bellamy… I didn’t- I didn’t know he was planning to-”

Bellamy leans down quickly, pressing a kiss on her trembling lips to stop her, “I know, Clarke. I know you would have warned me if you knew about the attack.”

She gives him a small smile, then fully pushes herself back and cups his face, examining some scrapes on his cheeks and forehead. “I need to take care of these.” She points out, letting go of his face.

“We don’t have time for this now.” Bellamy protests, “We need to leave. 

Clarke takes a step back confused, “Leave? What do you mean?”

Bellamy takes a step forward, lessening the gap between them again, “Leave this place, Clarke. Leave our clans.” He reaches out to take hers in his but she doesn’t let him.

“Our clans?” She echos, “Bellamy- we can’t.”

He shakes his head, “Of course we can. Clarke-” he reaches for her hands again and this time she let him hold then, “Clarke what do you think will happen to us when they found out that an Azgeta healer and a Trikru warrior are lovers? They- they will kill us just for that.”

“They won’t find out.” Clarke argues, eyes locked on his. “They can’t.”

He gives her a sad smile, “You know we can’t hide forever. Is this what you want our life to be like? Meet after nightfall and hide like traitors?”

She shook her head, “No, of course not but what about Octavia? Are you going to just leave her behind like that? She’s your sister.”

“Octavia and Lincoln are already on their way to Luna.”

“Floukru?” She asks surprised. He had told her the story of the woman many times.

“Yes.” He smiles, “Luna is Lincoln’s friend. She will take us in. We won’t have to fight and hide all the time anymore. 

Clarke turns her gaze away, mind racing to make a decision.

“Come on, Clarke.” he gives her hands a squeeze, “I know you’re sick of this too. This is our chance to have a good life, to be happy together.”

She turns to back look at him, “I thought you loved the forest and the river… How-”

“Yes, I love it.” He cuts her off, “But I love you more. And if I have to choose between having you in my arms without being afraid of been seen by the sea and living a life without you in the forest, I will always pick you.” He smiles, “I will always pick you, Clarke.”

A single tear fall from her eyes, staring at the man in front of her and wondering how she got so lucky to have someone love her like that. Without thinking it father, she cups his face and kisses him, “Yes, let’s go.” She whispers against his lips, “A hundred times yes.”


	6. You're Mine (And I'm Yours)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 6: 30 May 2017 √

It’s Miller the one who found her and told her about the incident. Clarke’s legs took her to medical in seconds.

The doors fly open, startling everyone is the room. Her eyes scan the cots quickly, searching for him. She finds him staring at her over his shoulder and runs to his side. “Bellamy, are you okay?” She asks, panic already settled in even though she doesn’t know how bad it is.

“I’m fine, don’t worry.” He smiles, reaches for her hand as she comes and stands in front of him. “Just broke my wrist.” He explains and glances down to his arm hanging in a sling from around his neck. 

“Just?” Clarke repeats, “It is not just a ‘just’, Bellamy. You fell from the damn ladder!” 

“A step broke-” 

“It doesn’t matter.” She’s worried and angry but she can’t help but smiles at how defensive he gets when Clarke accuses him of getting hurt in stupid ways. She strokes his knuckles with her thumb, “Does it hurt?” She asks lowly and she knows it’s a silly question but she has to calm down somehow.

“Only a bit.” He lies, leaning down to press a kiss on Clarke’s lips. She kisses him back immediately, letting go of his hand to cup his neck and pull his closer. 

Bellamy pulls back first with a smile, “Kiss it better?” He grins and Clarke slaps his good arm.

“Not here, let’s go to our cabin.” She suggest with a smile on her face herself. Bellamy nods and hops off the cot, wrapping an arm around Clarke’s shoulders to keep her to his side.

“Jackson? Is Bellamy cleared to go?” Clarke asks the doctor as he passes by and the man nods.

“He’s all yours.” He waves them off and turns to another patient.

Bellamy grins again and stares down to Clarke, “You heard him? I’m yours.” He whispers and Clarke wants to kiss his grin away. 

“Bellamy.” She scolds him and pushes him forward by his back to keep walking, “What did they gave you for the pain.” She murmurs to herself as they make their way outside.

“They gave me you and now I’m drowning in love.” He says and Clarke rolls her eyes.

“Okay, let’s go back in. I’m pretty sure you hit your head too. I- aaah!” He doesn’t let her finish her sentence though. He wounds an arm around her back and bending his kness to lower himself, he throws her over his shoulder. “Bellamy! Oh my god! What are you doing?!” She laughs, “Let me go, Bellamy. You will hurt your wrist more!” He fights but he holds her tight enough for her to not fall.

Bellamy shakes his head, “You’re mine too.” He laughs and carries her like that all the way to their cabin.


	7. Her Freckless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 7: 31 May 2017 √

“You’re so freckless, Bell.” Clarke leans her head to the side and stares at Bellamy’s eyes, “One of the reasons I love you so much.”

Bellamy laughs, pulling Clarke to his side, “You you mean freckled, Clarke.” He grins, taking another slip from his drink.

“You’re so drunk, Griffin.” Raven says, standing up, “Be right back.” she adds and nods at her empty makeshift cup. 

Clarke shakes head against Bellamy’s shoulder, “No, no I mean freckless.” She smiles, “You’re freckled and reckless. That makes you freckless.” She explains.

Bellamy can’t hold back his laughter, tilting Clarke’s head to press a kiss on her temple, “You’re so adorable when you’re drunk, princess.”

“I’m not drunk.” Clarke argues, “I’m all good, Bell.”

“Yeah, I’m sure of that.” He smiles as Raven takes a seat opposite of them again.

“What did I miss?” She asks, glancing at Clarke.

Before Bellamy can say anything, Clarke pushes away from Bellamy and climbs on his lap, “I love you, freckless. You know that right?” She whispers, grabbing the collar of his jacket and before he can respond, she pulls him forward and crashes her lips on his. 

“YEAAAAH!” Raven shouts from behind them, rising her cup on the air, “Get him girl!” She laughs, making several people turn to look at them but quickly look away.

Clarke only pulls back when she’s out of air and rests her forehead on his. Bellamy smiles, arms going around the lower back to hold her still. “I love you too.” He says lowly, trying to find his breath too.

“Get a room!” Raven chuckles, earning a glare from both Bellamy and Clarke.

“You know what?” Bellamy nods, “You’re right. It’s time for bed.”

Raven smiles, emptying her cup again, “Good.” She beams, leaning back against the chair.

Bellamy gently pushes Clarke back to her seat to sit there and stands up, waving the two girls to follow, “Come on ladies, let’s go.”

Clarke folds her arms against her chest like a child, “No. I want to stay here.” She argues, glaring at Bellamy.

“And you’re not my boyfriend, so leave me out of this.” Raven lifts her arms up like she’s surrounding.

Suddenly Clarke jumps on her feet, fisting Bellamy’s jacket again and looking up to him, “DAMN RIGHT, REYES! He’s my boyfriend and no one else’s!”

Bellamy can’t help but laugh and then grin. “Aha. And your boyfriend says it’s time for bed.”

For a moment Clarke considers arguing again but decides otherwise. She turns back to Raven and says, “See you in the morning, Raven.” And then grabs Bellamy by the wrist and pulls him with her towards the exit.


	8. Don't Leave Me Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 8: 1 June 2017 √

She is lying on the couch, sketching the river they found the other day and a map to remember how to get there again when Madi storms in the room and startles her.

“Clarke! You need you come! Now!” The girl says loudly from the door, eyes filled with panic.

Clarke quickly places her sketchbook next to her and runs to her friend, “What is it?” She asks worried.

Madi doesn’t even answer. She grabs Clarke’s wrist and tugs her towards the exit of the lab and outside. Clarke doesn’t resists much, she runs behind the girl carefully not to lose her footing.

“Madi, what happened?” Clarke asks again, looking around them as the girl guides her through the forest.

The girl glances at Clarke over her shoulder, “I think I hurt a new nightblood.” She explains, voice low and scared.

Clarke stops and Madi almost falls from getting pulled back with Clarke’s hand. She turns to face her, “A new one?” Clarke asks surprised.

Madi nods, “Yes. I haven’t seen him before. He must have came to this side the past few days we were away. He came from behind me startled and I hit him on the face. He fell back and hit his head on a rock.” She explains panicked. “Come on, Clarke. We’re almost there.” Madi insists and waves Clarke to follow her as she turns away again.

They stop running a minute or two later but no one is there. “He should have been here.” The young girl tells, searching around for the man she hit.

“Maybe he got scared and ran away.” Clarke proposes, standing by Madi’s side.

The girl lowers her gaze to the ground, “I’m sorry, Clarke. I didn’t mean to scare him. Or hurt him.”

Clarke knees down to Madi’s height and hold her from her shoulders, “Hey. It’s okay. He will probably come back soon. Maybe he has his own group of nightbloods and went to tell them-”

“Clarke?” A voice from behind them calls and Clarke’s heart stops beating. Her eyes open wide from the shock and all the memories come back at once, making her want to blast off with joy.

She slowly turns around, afraid that he won’t be there and that her mind is playing games with her again. But all her fears go away as she meets those chocolate eyes again after six years.  

He stands there, frozen and staring at her. he hasn’t changed much, his hair are shorter than now and he has lost a lot of weight. He has grown to be a handsome twenty-nine years old man just like she had imagined him to be.

Neither of them seem to be able to move. They just stand there, staring at each other and hoping that the other will make the first move. At the end, it’s Clarke’s leg that take her to him. She crashes on him a moment after he opens his arms for her, burying her face in his neck and arms wound around it, squeezing his so tight as if he will slip through her grip soon.

His arms go around her back, lifting her off the ground floor and holding her tight against him. A moment never allowed himself to dream because he knew it would never happened. Never in his life he was so happy he was wrong.

“You’re alive.” He whispers in her hair, burying his face farther into them till his lips touch her neck too. “You’re alive.” He repeats again and again till his voice dies and his eyes burn with  fat tears.

Clarke is crying too, soundlessly but nonstop too. “You came back. I knew you would.” She says against his brown skin, a color she wished she to have when drawing with charcoal.

Suddenly Bellamy’s knees can no longer hold them up and together they sink on the ground, still holding and crying tears of joy and relief. It’s Clarke the one letting go first and she leans back just enough to rest her forehead against his and cup his face, caressing his face.

One of Bellamy’s hands lift up and cup the side of her neck, caressing the soft skin there. They both are out of air, breathing heavily and staring at each others eyes. “I missed you so much.” Clarke whispers, wiping away the blood from the wound on side of his face, “I have been waiting for this moment for-”

She never finished her sentence. Because Bellamy pushes forward and  crashes his lips on hers, kissing every bit of them like it’s the only thing that keep him alive. Maybe it was and he didn’t know it till now.

“I thought you were dead.” He says between the kisses, “I thought you were dead and I would never get to do this.”

Clarke smiles against his lips and slowly pulls back, wiping away the tears from his cheek, “I’m here.” She sighs, “I’m here now. Please don’t leave me again.”


	9. The Goggles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 9: 2 June 2017 √

Clarke didn’t sleep good last night. She never does when Bellamy has a night shift on the wall. 

She usually just closes her eyes and tries not to think about their problems and relax. Most of the times she ends up staring at Bellamy’s empty side of the bed till the sun lights up the room.

That’s how the morning finds her today too. With a sigh, she turn to lay on her back and rests her hands in front of her, eyes now staring at the ceiling.

The silence breaks when the door on the other end of the cabin opens and Bellamy walks in.

It takes only one look at him for Clarke to sit up on the bed and starts laughing. Bellamy throws her a look and takes of his jacket.

By the time Clarke’s laughter dies, Bellamy has changed his clothes to cleaned ones and sat on the bed, his back to her.

“Are you over it?” He asks lowly, turning to look at her.

Clarke tries really hard not to start laughing again, “Yeah. I’m sorry.” She says, pressing her lips together to hold back the laughter, “May I ask why you wear Jasper’s goggles?”

Bellamy turns to look away again, “I lost a bet.” He explains, “I have to wear them for a couple of days all day.”

She doesn’t comment anything, she just crawls and sits next to him. “Okay. But here we are alone. You can take them off.” She tells him and reaches up to take them off herself but Bellamy stops her. 

“No.” He argues, “I made a promise. I lost the bet and now I have to do this.”

Clarke stares at him for a moment, “Come on, Bellamy. You don’t expect me to talk to you all day while you wear these. I won’t be able to stop laughing.”

“After an hour it won’t be funny anymore.” He only says and lowers his gaze on the floor.

In that moment, Clarke realized something was off. Without a warning, she snaps the goggles off Bellamy’s head. He tries to take them back but she sits up and walks away from him.

It only takes to face him for Clarke to notice his the small bruise around Bellamy’s eyes. Immediately, she throws the goggles on the bed and walks back to Bellamy, cupping the side of his face with the bruise to examine it.

“Who did this?” She asks, sightly pressing a finger to test it.

Bellamy pulls back and hisses in pain, “It’s okay. Don’t worry.” He reassures her.

“I didn’t ask if it hurts, Bellamy. I asked who did this to you.” She points out, half glaring at him.

“It doesn’t matter because I started it.” He admits, not meeting Clarke’s eyes.

Clarke sighs and sits on the bed again, eyes till on Bellamy, “Why would you start a fight, Bellamy?”

He sits next to her, reaching for her hand. “It really doesn’t matter.” He insists, intertwine his fingers with hers.

“It does to me.” Clarke presses and Bellamy sighs in defeat. He knows Clarke won’t let it go so all he can do is to give in.

“A guy called you some names during our shirt and- I wouldn’t let him get away with it. I hope you understand.”

Clarke understands and she can tell Bellamy knows that. She doesn’t say anything, she just reaches up and tilts his face to kiss him. “I can stand up for myself, Bell.” 

He nods, “I know.” Bellamy says lowly, “But he was talking behind your back and- I couldn’t stop myself. I’m sorry.”

She gives him a smile, “It’s okay.” She says and leans forward to kiss him again. “Whose idea-”

“Jasper’s. He saw me on my way here and thought it was a good idea to lie about the bet.”


	10. Clarke's Rifle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 10: 3 June 2017 √

Clarke is starting up a fire in the far end of the cave while Bellamy is standing near the entrance, staring into the forest around them.

He stills a few glances to Clarke, making sure she’s still there. It has been over a week since they made it back to Earth and he still can’t believe that Clarke Griffin is alive, that she was alive a these years he was mourning her.

Then his eyes fall on her makeshift rifle placed against the wall and the carved names on the wooden body.

Leaving his post, he walks farther inside and grabs the gun, lifting it up to study is from closer. Clarke notices him but doesn’t say anything, keep working on getting a fire for them to brew some plants to eat.

“You have names carved on your rifle.” Bellamy points out. He recognize some of them but he doesn’t understand why she would do something like that for decoration.

Clarke stares at him from the corner of her eyes as if she’s afraid to look at him, “Yes,” she agrees to his statement, “The names of people I’ve lost.” She states just in case it didn’t cross his mind.

And it makes sense. It’s something Clarke would have done. Maybe if he had spent six years away from his people on a dead planet, he would have done the same.

He lowers his attention back to the gun in his hands and starts flipping it back and forth, reading the names.

“Stop looking,” Clarke suddenly says, making him turn to her, “You won’t find yours.” She adds.

That brings a smile on his face even though she’s not looking to him to see it. He places the gun back to the ground from where he took it and steps closer to her.

“After six years-” he starts but Clarke is quick to cut him short.

“I didn’t lose hope. No.” She tells him, voice steady and controlled. Then she lifts her eyes up and rocks them on his, “Because I was still breathing.”

That felt like a stab on his chest. But a good stab, the memory of that day come back all at ones. It has really been over six years since that day. It’s so hard for him to remember that when he’s with Clarke. Which is every moment since she found their drop ship.

He stays silent for a few long moment, staring at Clarke trying to start a fire with the wet from last night’s rain sticks. “So Madi said something about radioing us every single day all these years.” He finally finds the courage to bring up the topic. It’s another thing he can’t wrap his mind around. “At least every day since you found her.” He finishes and Clarke snaps her head to his way, eyes wide open like he discovered her darkest secrets.

To be fair, it would have stayed a secret if the young nightbleda didn’t brought it up in accident while Clarke was out hunting.

His heart starts beating fast after a few seconds with no response from her.Is it too early for her to talk about it? Did he screw them over again? 

Not knowing how fix it now, he walks to her, stopping right next to her and kneeling to her level. “Clarke we didn’t get them. if we knew-” he starts and yet another time Clarke stops him.

“It doesn’t matter,” she tells him, eyes locked on each other. Then she smiles, “What it matters is that you’re here now.” She finishes, giving Bellamy a sweet smile.

Bellamy nods, then reaches out, pulling Clarke to him and they wrap each other in their arms. Earth feels like home again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the huge delay. I had some inspiration problems. I would love to hear what you guys think. Do you love these fics? Should I keep writing them? Thanks for reading anyway! <3


	11. Argos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 11: 4 June 2017 √

_“Okay, Bellamy, I don’t want you to freak out,”_ Clarke starts saying from the other end of the radio but Bellamy is already up and standing, _“But I got us a pet.”_ She finished and Bellamy stares at the radio in his hand.

“What do you mean you got us a pet?” He asks, “Where are you?”

_“I’m on my way back. I got all the plants I needed. And by pet, I mean a wolf.”_

“A WOLF?!” He shouts at her though the radio, eyes wide open in horror, “Clarke these animals are deadly!”

He hears Clarke laugh, _“Bellamy, don’t worry. He’s harmless. At first I was afraid he would attack too but I stayed still as he only approached me, sniffed me and the stared at me. He has been following me since then.”_

Bellamy shakes his head, “Clarke, I don’t like this. You should scare him away.” He suggests, terrifying scenarios of that animal hurting Clarke come in his mind and scare the hell out of him. 

_“Bellamy if I scare him now, he will have a reason to attack me.”_ She points out correctly, but Bellamy doesn’t want to admit it.

His runs his fingers in his long curls, bringing the radio to his mouth, “Okay, okay. Just- come to the rover.” Pauses for a moment, “And have your gun in hand and eyes on him all the time.”

Clarke stays silent for a few moment and then replies, _“I love it when you’re so protective.”_

Bellamy sighs, rolling his eyes to himself, “yeah, you love it but only I know how fast my heart beats right now.” He pauses and licks his lips, “Just come here in one piece.” He adds to light up the mood and calm himself down a bit.

_“I will. And you will see. He’s so adorable. You’re gonna love him.”_

Bellamy rolls his eyes again, “Whatever.” He only replies.

_“Bellamy? How do you want us to name him?”_ Clarke asks a few minutes later?

“We are not naming him because we’re not keeping him.” He says with voice steady.

_“Okay. If we kept him, what name would you give him?”_ Clarke insists.

He runs his fingers through his curls again, giving in and trying to think of a name. After a few minutes of silence he responds. “Argos.”

_“Argos? Like Odysseus’ dog? Oh my god, Bellamy. You’re such a nerd.”_ She laughs.

“Yeah, shut up and come back already.”

At the end, Bellamy falls in love with the wolf as quickly as Clarke did and they decide to keep him.


	12. I Trust You. But...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 12: 5 June 2017 √
> 
> *requested by anonymous.

The first time it crosses his mind is when she sees her eating her breakfast with her right hand. He knows that Clarke is left-handed but it’s too early in the morning and he waves the thought away.

The second time he catches her using her right hand instead of the left is while she’s clearing the medical, her back on him when he walks in the drop ship. He says nothing again, though keeps it in mind  and climbs the ladder to the second level. Besides, no one got hurt today…

It’s the third time he’s tempted to say something but Clarke is out of sight before he can ask her why she used only the right hand to climb the ladder.

But the fourth time, he doesn’t let it go. She just tripped over a big rock on the ground and she would have fell face first if she didn’t use her hands to stop the fall. The fact that she whined the moment her hands touched the ground and when she pushed herself up gave it away.

She catches him staring at her once she’s on her feet and quickly looks away, afraid to meet his eyes. She turns her back on him, continuing to make her way to wherever she was going before she fell but Bellamy jogs to her and places a hand on her shoulder to stop her.

“Clarke.” He says, voice small and lower than usual.

She takes a moment to turn and face him and he fells her taking a deep breath under his hand, “Yes, Bellamy. Everything okay?” She asks, voice steady, too controlled for his liking.

“I don’t know. Is it?” He asks instead, dropping his arm to his side.

Clarke rolls her eyes and shifts her eyes to the side, “I don’t have time for this, Bellamy. I have to check Jasper’s wound so if you don’t want me anything important, I would like to go.”

Then he gently grabs hold of her right wrist and tugs her to the side to talk in private and not in the middle of the camp. Clarke doesn’t protest to his surprise.

“What is wrong with you?” He asks once they’re alone and there are no eyes on them.

Clarke frowns her eyebrows, “What do you mean? Because I tripped over a rock something has to be wrong with me?”

Bellamy gets a little angry with how she plays it stupid, “You know what I’m talking about, Clarke.” He accuses her and holds her from the right shoulder when she steps to the side to walk away.

She cries in pain and her other hand snaps up to her shoulder too, holding it on top of Bellamy’s hand. 

“You’re hurt.” He states and let go of her, catching her eyes. “How?”

Clarke stays quiet and Bellamy waits. “It’s nothing, Bellamy.” She says but he knows she’s lying. 

“Obviously it’s not nothing since you don’t use your right arm at all the whole day,” he pauses, pressing his lips together, “And may I ask why you tried to hide it from me? I thought we trusted each other.”

“No, I trust you. This has nothing to do- god, no, Bellamy. It has nothing to do with the trust I have or not on you.” She promises, “It is just…” she sighs, “A grounder attacked us yesterday when I and Finn went out for seaweed.” She explains and Bellamy runs his finger through his hair in frustration. 

“Why didn’t you say anything? How hurt at you?” He questions in worry.

“He hit me with an arrow on the shoulder but Finn shot him immediately after. I treated the wound there and came back to camp.” She finally tells him the truth and Bellamy curses.

“Why the hell you didn’t say anything, Clarke? He might have not been alone, someone could have followed back here.” He sounds more angry than he is. 

Clarke stares at him, but not really looking at him. “I… I didn’t think of that. You’re right. I should have said something. To you at least. I’m sorry, you’re right.” 

Bellamy presses his lips together, “It’s okay. Next time that happens something like that -let’s hope there won’t be a next time though- you tell, okay?”

She gives him a nod instantly and a small smile. “Does it hurt a lot?” He asks then, voice goes back to sound small and worried. 

“When I don’t move it, no it doesn’t hurt that much. But that fall killed me.”

Bellamy strokes her arm with a sad look on his face, “Go see Jasper and then take a break.” He suggest adding, “For a couple of days.”

“Bellamy-”

“Till you can move it good at least.” He interrupts her. Clarke sighs and nods in agreement, “I will check on you later.” He promises and walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! I would love to get more prompts! I'm writing these for all of us! So let me know what you guys want to read :)


	13. The Apocalypse Can Wait

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 13: 5 June 2017 √
> 
> *warning for violence!

Bellamy is making his way back to his cabin after a long day. The mission to the farm station was exhausting and the decision he had to take will probably keep him up all night.

He’s lost in his thoughts when two men step in front of him and block the hallway for him, making him look up at them.

“You want something?” Bellamy asks, crossing his arms on his chest.

The two men exchange a glance and turn back to Bellamy, “You killed us all, you know that, right?” One of them says, voice hoarse

Bellamy glares at the man and turns around to walk the way, not wanting to deal with it when another man comes and blocks that way too, trapping him between them.

He knows this is not going to end good. He takes a deep breath and quickly lifts his shock baton, bring it to life. “We don’t have to-”

He doesn’t finishes his sentence because a forceful punch on the his side makes him bend forward in pain. The man in front of him takes the opportunity and grabs his wrist and kicks his knee up, hitting Bellamy on the face. His only weapon of defense drops of the floor behind the man his hands go up to his face.

He falls backwards but doesn’t hit the floor, four arms stopping his fall and twist his arms behind his back in a painful angle. Bellamy is still dizzy from the first two hits when another punch send his head to the side with even more force than the first one.

They don’t hit him again for a few moments, giving Bellamy time to regain his senses and open his eyes. He can see the hate in the man’s eyes and for a moment he thinks he deserve this.

But another punch, this time on his stomach, makes him go numb for a second. He wants to fold himself in half but the two men behind him keep him upright, allowing the third one to punch him again and again on both his face and stomach till he goes completely numb. 

Soon he’s in too much pain to be able to hold himself up. His legs duck, the men holding him let go of his arms and he collapses on the floor of Arkadia. For a moment, he thinks that that it was over, that they will finally leave him alone.

A kick in his stomach tell him otherwise. At this point his ears are ringing from the hits on the head, his body burns in pain and he can taste blood on his lips. He folds his legs to his chest and bring his arms in front of his face to protect his head as much as he can while the kicks come down on him like rain.

There is not much he can do than wait for the beating to stop. They kick him on his shins, on his back and forearms till he hears some yelling between the ringing and the kicking stop. He stays still for a few seconds before hesitantly opening his eyes.

He really doesn’t expect to find two blue eyes looking at him. The pain comes back again all at once and he whines, closing his eyes again. The next thing he feels is two hands cupping his face and he forces eyes open in comfort.

“Bellamy?” Clarke says, eyes filled with worry.

Bellamy only blinks at her, trying to find his strength to do anything. Without saying anything, he pushing himself on sitting position and Clarke quickly holds on his arm to help him. Once sitting on the floor, he wipes the blood from his lips and nose with the back on his palm, eyes falling on the men on the floor behind a kneeling Clarke next to him. 

“Bellamy? Where are you hurt?” She asks, eyeing his body.

He keeps his mouth shut, his cheek hurting a lot from the punches, so instead he grabs Clarke’s wrist and places it on his side, showing her that way where it hurts more.

“Your side?” Clarke questions and Bellamy nods. “Okay. They probably cracked or broke a few ribs of yours. We need to go to medical.” The doctors in her comes alive, “Do you think you can walk?”

Bellamy calms his breathing a bit and with Clarke’s help, he stands on his feet. He hasn’t regained much of his strength so Clarke supports some of his weight as they slowly walk to medical. There, Clarke guides him to an empty cot and gently helps him lay down, trying not to hurt him any further.  

She can see he’s in a lot of pain so the first thing she does is to give him some painkillers. Then, she cleans the blood from his face, careful not to press against the bruise on his cheek too much and lastly she wraps a bandage around his torso to help his ribs heal correctly.

After that, the painkillers kick off too and Bellamy falls asleep. Quietly, Clarke pulls a chair next to his cot and spends the night by his side. The apocalypse can wait for a few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry guys but i had this idea for a long time and it has been a few days since I wrote hurt!bellamy so I wen't with it. Hope you liked it too. Let me know what you think and what else you would like to read!


End file.
